


Гарь

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV), Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Mentioned suicide, mentioned rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Исполнение заявки kink 11.32. "АУ. кроссовер с "Сайлент Хилл". Джон попадает в Сайлент Хилл, где Шерлок - мальчик, которого сжёг в детстве собственный брат. Расчленёнка, медсёстры и мясник с тесаком приветствуются. А также боевой Джон. ХЭ на усмотрение исполнителя."
Kudos: 2





	Гарь

**Author's Note:**

> Под замком и отдельным текстом, ибо крайне высокий рейтинг по сравнению с тем, что я обычно пишу.
> 
> Для тех, кто ни разу не был в Сайлент Хилле: тварь с головой-пирамидой в каноне суть персонализация личного чувства вины персонажа (и, если кто не знал, в Silent Hill 2 эта самая Red Pyramid Thing насилует всё, что под руку попадается). И, опять же: если в Сайлент Хилл попадёт человек БЕЗ каких-то личных грехов и комплексов, он увидит просто заброшенный город.
> 
> В этом тексте таких людей нет.

**1.**

«Дневник Джона Уотсона.  
Вторник. Окрестности озера Толука.  
Психоаналитик советовала мне вести дневник. Чем, собственно, и занимаюсь.  
Я сам не вполне понимаю, почему еду сюда. «Другая страна», твердит Гарри, как заведённая. Другая страна, другие люди. Тихое местечко. Курортный городок. Какому кретину пришло в голову строить курортный городок в такой глуши? Может, просто время года такое — снег, туман… Может, дело в том, что дует сыростью с озера.  
Впрочем, здесь красиво. Странновато (скорее всего, оттого, что я отвык от тишины), но красиво. Держу пари, что, когда я подъеду ближе, красота пропадёт минимум наполовину. Надо бы дождаться рассвета, а то чёрта с два я там ночью найду гостиницу…»

Джон на секунду оторвался от записей и раздражённо постучал пальцем по автомагнитоле. То ли в здешних краях были проблемы с вышками и ретрансляторами, то ли из-за погоды сигнал портился, но радиоволна то и дело начинала проваливаться в убаюкивающее шипение белого шума. После Афганистана абсолютная тишина раздражала Уотсона — служба в горячей точке на правах военного врача оставила много шрамов и на теле, и на разуме. Первое время после возвращения домой Джон страдал от фантомных болей — они до сих пор возвращались в моменты затишья и скуки, вместе с выводившей из себя дрожью в левой руке.

На войне Джон был, по крайней мере, полезен.  
Многим.  
Тем, кого не убивал.

Но здесь, «на гражданке», его страшнее фантомных болей терзала скука. Ему было неприятно находиться в родном городе, где каждый второй работал в офисе, изо дня в день ходил одним маршрутом и самым страшным потрясением считал задержку зарплаты. Гарри в чём-то его понимала. Собственно, отчасти именно поэтому она и отправила его «развеяться» — из Англии в Америку, из бурлящей людьми столицы в тихий городок у озера.

А может, она просто боялась.  
Может, даже за него, а не за себя…

Джона разбудила тишина. Даже радио не шипело. Накануне он умудрился не заметить, как отключился в машине — прямо за рулём, не выключив ни фар, ни приёмника, так что можно было не пытаться завестись: аккумулятор однозначно сел. Джон вздохнул, мысленно благодаря собственную смекалку за то, что остановился переночевать совсем недалеко от городишка, в который направлялся. Согласно указателю у озера, до Сайлент Хилла было не больше двух миль, так что Джон сунул в карман мобильник, намотал на шею шарф и направился к городку, бросив бесполезную машину на обочине. Медленно падавший с неба снег в сочетании с висевшим над озером туманом словно заглушал звуки, так что, пока Джон добрался до границы городка, он успел посмеяться над версией того, что над Сайлент Хиллом, вероятно, висела постоянная погодная аномалия. 

Это было правда смешно первые несколько минут с момента входа на территорию городка. Но отчего-то Джон чувствовал странное, всё нараставшее внутреннее напряжение. В какой-то момент, когда он стоял около какой-то изгороди и раздражённо размахивал мобильником в надежде поймать сеть, до него дошло, почему он ощущал себя неуютно.

Было тихо.  
Было тише, чем ночью в Афганистане перед атакой.

В любом, даже самом захолустном городишке, даже рано утром слышно, как лают собаки. Как у кого-то в квартире работает телевизор. Да как шумят генераторы, моторы, очистные сооружения, что угодно. Здесь этого не было: снег и туман гасили даже звук шагов. Джон инстинктивно поёжился и убрал мобильник, от которого всё равно не было никакого толку. Снег ложился на его следы. Других следов, кроме собственных, Джону видно не было.

Хотя…

Джон решительно поднял воротник повыше и направился к неказистому зданию с обшарпанной вывеской. С расстояния нескольких шагов он наконец разобрал, что вывеска гласила: «Аптечный пункт. 24 часа». И там, на пороге, было то, что полностью оправдывало ожидания Уотсона: бледные, но явно свежие отпечатки ботинок.

Джон подёргал ручку двери, а, когда та не поддалась, протёр стекло рукавом и, прикрыв свет ладонью, заглянул внутрь. Пыльные недра аптеки являли собой диковатое зрелище — создавалось впечатление, что там ничего не трогали годами, и содержимое полок планомерно зарастало, приобретая новые и новые слои налёта времени. Стойка была на месте, касса была на месте, ничего стеклянного не было разбито — всё это не было похоже на брошенные магазины и лавки в Афганистане, которых Джон навидался в преизрядном количестве. И, кажется, вон там что-то шевельнулось…

До Уотсона не сразу дошло, что шевельнулась не тень внутри аптеки, а отражение, отбрасываемое на пыльное стекло витрин чем-то снаружи. Именно в этот момент кто-то деликатно прочистил горло совсем рядом. Джон автоматически отшатнулся от витрины и отпрянул от источника звука. Последним оказался высокий темноволосый тип — Джон со всей военной практикой совершенно не услышал, как тот подошёл.

— Ищете что-то? — с безупречной вежливостью и лёгкой насмешкой спросил темноволосый.

У него был странный разрез серебристо-голубых глаз и глубокий, мелодичный голос с безошибочно определяемым британским акцентом. Уотсон уже почти успел отвыкнуть от такого в Штатах. На чёрные волосы, синий шарф и ткань безусловно дорогого, но явно не подходившего к погоде пальто лениво падали снежинки.

— Ну, по крайней мере, кого-нибудь, кто помог бы завести машину, — предложил версию Джон.

Мужчина начал негромко смеяться. Его низкий, бархатистый голос звучал странно и абсолютно невесело на фоне безмолвия белёсого тумана. Отсмеявшись, мужчина как-то снисходительно посмотрел на Джона. И спокойно, серьёзно сказал:

— Здесь больше нет людей.

**2.**

«Среда. Сайлент Хилл.  
Ирония судьбы: забраться к чёрту на рога, в чужую страну, в заброшенный городок — и встретить соотечественника. На фоне американского выговора, который я слушал две недели, его голос кажется музыкой. Он невероятный. Мне кажется, он читает мысли. Он за десять минут рассказал про мою армейскую службу больше, чем написано в моём личном деле — и даже то, что там не было написано. И он нормально к этому относится. Никогда не встречал таких людей. Наверное, хорошо, что он читает не все мысли…»

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал Джон.

Они сидели в пустом кафе напротив аптеки. Было в чём-то диким то, что здесь работал кофейный автомат и фильтры для воды. Джон умудрился отыскать и запустить генератор, а его спутник нашёл буфет с пыльными чашками и упаковку одноразовых полотенец, так что кофе они пили почти в цивилизованных условиях.

— Ничего потрясающего, — отозвался на реплику Джона его собеседник. — Обычный дедуктивный анализ.

Собеседника звали Холмс, и он тоже был родом из Лондона. Имя мистер Холмс называть отказался, сославшись на то, что не слишком его любит. Джон не возражал. За время отмывания чашек Холмс успел рассмотреть мобильник Уотсона и ленивым тоном констатировать отношения внутри семьи Джона. То, что мобильник был подарком не брата, а сестры, Холмса не смутило, а скорее завело. 

— Возвращаясь к насущным проблемам, — протянул Холмс, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая ладони перед лицом. — Я здесь тоже… не так давно, однако я успел осмотреть почти весь центр города, кроме трёх ключевых точек, где действительно могут быть люди. Во всяком случае, признаки пребывания человека там однозначны…

— Что за ключевые точки? — отхлёбывая остывающий кофе, поинтересовался Джон.

— Школа, госпиталь и отель, — отозвался Холмс. — И, на случай, если вы всё-таки озвучите вопрос, о котором сейчас подумали… Я тут чуть дольше, чем вы. И в настолько крупные здания в одиночку заходить намерен исключительно в случае крайней необходимости.

— Приму к сведению, — пробормотал Джон. — Только вот к чему вам… так тщательно всё осматривать?

— Я не сказал, — задумчиво констатировал Холмс. — Понимаете, Джон… я уже давно в каком-то смысле… способствую розыску людей.

— Полицейский?

— Назовите это «консультирующий детектив», это будет ближе к истине. Но в данном случае это дело… личного характера.

— Сбежавшая невеста? — фыркнул Джон.

— Меня не интересует вопрос брака, — поморщился Холмс. — Но есть некоторые семейные обстоятельства, с которыми я вынужден считаться.

— Например?

Взгляд Холмса стал на секунду ничего не выражающим, страшным, смахивающим на взгляд какого-то механического существа.

— Джон, я ищу своего брата.

То, в какую глухую оборону Холмс ушел после первого же наводящего вопроса на братскую тему, говорило о многом, так что Джон не стал возражать, когда они сменили тему. «Тут рядом почта», — отмахнулся Холмс, когда Уотсон вопросительно уставился на извлечённую детективом из кармана карту.

— Мы сейчас здесь, — отставив пустую чашку и расстелив карту на столе, ткнул пальцем в замусоленный квадратик условного обозначения Холмс. — Если двигаться в сторону федеральной трассы, откуда вы пришли… хм. В ту сторону у нас мотель, церковь и кладбище. На кладбище, кстати, вполне мило, я проверял…

— Предлагаете проверить мотель? — вскинул брови Джон.

— Если, конечно, нет возражений.

Уотсону было не вполне понятно, с чего бы ему возражать.

— Возьмите, — свернув, протянул карту Джону «консультирующий детектив». — Вам будет нужнее.

— А как же…

Холмс выразительно постучал пальцем по виску:

— Джон, у меня всё здесь. Все карты. Бумажные носители в моём случае годятся или на растопку, или как примитивный материал для заметок. Берите и не спорьте… Вы уже допили кофе?

Джон с усмешкой отставил чашку.

Времяпрепровождение в компании Холмса даже в глухом городке, который заволокло туманом, обещало что угодно, кроме скуки.

**3.**

«Среда. Сайлент Хилл.  
Мы здесь не одни».

Джон заметил это на подходе к зданию, обозначенному на карте, как театр. Непонятное, приглушённое туманом равномерное шипение действовало на нервы похлеще тишины. Джон шёл, сцепив зубы и сунув руки в карманы, следом за Холмсом, но через несколько минут не выдержал:

— Что это за звук?

— Шипение? — не оборачиваясь, уточнил Холмс.

— Да.

Холмс молча развернулся корпусом и распахнул одну полу пальто. Из внутреннего кармана торчала антенна рации.

— Нашёл в местном полицейском участке, — прокомментировал он, снова запахиваясь. — Мобильные телефоны тут всё равно не ловят, а это… пригодится.

У Джона на языке вертелся вопрос о том, у кого же тогда вторая рация и на какую частоту настроен прибор, но он решил промолчать. Тем более что после объяснения звук перестал так сильно раздражать. 

— «Гринфилд Апартментс», — прищурившись на фасад маячившего перед ними мотеля, прочёл Холмс. — Хорошо бы, чтобы там было не заперто…

Джон поправил шарф на шее. Мотель даже отсюда выглядел нежилым.

— …в крайнем случае — вскроем замок, — жизнерадостно резюмировал Холмс, ускоряя шаг. — Джон, у вас фонарик есть?..

Фонарика у Уотсона не было, однако в кармане болтался бесполезный мобильник, так что Джон кивнул. На самом деле, его уже некоторое время мучил один вопрос, который он всё никак не мог задать, подозревая, что прозвучит бестактно.

— Холмс?

— М-м?

— А почему вы так уверены, что ваш брат…

— …в Сайлент Хилле? — Холмс остановился на середине шага и обернулся к Уотсону. — Элементарно. Он отсюда прислал сообщение. Сказал, что… прячется. Вполне в его духе.

— А он разве не мог уехать? — мягко уточнил Джон.

Почему-то его слова развеселили детектива.

— Уехать?! — рассмеялся Холмс. — Из Сайлент Хилла?!.. Поверьте мне пока что на слово, Джон — он бы отсюда не уехал… О. Смотрите-ка…

«Смотрите-ка» относилось к ясно видимым отпечаткам ботинок на подъездной дорожке мотеля. Джон не был силён в распознавании следов, но, на его взгляд, отпечатки были совсем свежими. Холмс щурился на них, словно что-то подсчитывая в уме. Создавалось впечатление, что парой часов раньше, в самом начале снегопада, в мотель зашло несколько человек — или просто на пороге топталась какая-то влюблённая парочка. Другого объяснения тому, что следы были расположены так близко, Джон не видел.

— А вы говорили, что здесь нет людей, — беззлобно подколол Уотсон.

— Я и не отказываюсь от своей версии, — туманно отозвался Холмс, выпрямляясь и толкая рукой входную дверь. — Но это сейчас не так важно… Ага.

Детектив нырнул в пыльный полумрак и пнул какой-то рубильник. Свет, мигая, зажёгся, освещая пыльную стойку и неопрятно смотревшиеся (и по большей части пустовавшие) ячейки для ключей к номерам. Джон аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Что теперь? — вскинул брови Уотсон.

Холмс поворошил в пустых ячейках, выудил ключи оттуда, где они были, и передал Джону. Следующим пунктом в алгоритме действия детектива стало ожесточённое копание в ящиках стола за стойкой. Доктор безропотно наблюдал. После снега и тумана ему было сухо, тепло и, если бы не пыль, вполне комфортно.

— Если не возражаете, я начну с подвала, — выудив из какого-то из ящиков связку смахивавших на амбарные ключей, провозгласил Холмс. — Вас не затруднит осмотреть верхние этажи с номерами?

— А что мы ищем? — уточнил Джон, стаскивая с шеи шарф.

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Есть ли кто живой, — улыбнулся он.

Живые в мотеле определённо если не были, то бывали, причём не так давно. Джон невольно улыбнулся, заметив в одном из номеров смятые простыни на постели и чашку с недопитым какао на журнальном столике. Здесь было почти так же пыльно, как в аптеке, но без того ощущения в спешке брошенного помещения. Здесь пахло старым домом. В принципе, здесь вполне можно было переночевать…

Джон остановился на лестничной площадке второго этажа и, прислушавшись, усмехнулся.

Теория Холмса об отсутствии людей планомерно шла прахом.

Звуки шли из одной из комнат в конце коридора, и их ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Джон не вполне понимал, зачем ему надо было туда идти, но сама мысль о том, что кто-то в этом заброшенном городишке находит время и место заняться любовью, отчего-то веселила и возбуждала. Уотсон осторожно толкнул оказавшуюся незапертой дверь и тихонько заглянул в щёлку.

Он сначала не понял, что было не так.

На постели на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в пыльное покрывало и комкая простыню пальцами, стоял полураздетый мужчина. Именно он издавал те хриплые стоны, которые услышал Джон. Стоявшая рядом с кроватью фигура одной рукой удерживала мужчину за бёдра, а другой — задирала ткань рубашки, обнажая спину. И двигалась в рваном ритме, практически вбивая себя в партнёра, так, что мужчина содрогался от каждого толчка. Джон не сразу обратил внимание на то, что фигура только казалась человеческой.

Вместо головы у существа была ржавая металлическая пирамида.

Пирамидоголовая тварь, уцепившись за край рубашки, рванула его на себя. Мужчина издал новый хриплый стон, подаваясь назад, навстречу новому толчку. Брызнуло кровью — рука твари вместе с рубашкой рванула кожу. Человек выгнул спину, запрокидывая голову. Его хриплый стон не имел ничего общего со страстью или удовольствием; он просто уже не мог кричать в голос. Монстр ускорил ритм, скользнув рукой на обнажённый живот человека, прижимая того к себе наполовину освежеванной спиной. Член пирамидоголового с влажными звуками вколачивался в тело человека. Тот уже не хрипел и не стонал, а только тихонько подвывал, и Джону на секунду показалось, что он уже где-то слышал такой звук. Он хотел отшатнуться и захлопнуть дверь раньше, но он всё равно успел увидеть, как рука пирамидоголового разрывает плоть, легко комкая кожу, как пирамида острым краем утыкается в сухожилия на шее, как неловко дёргается в неестественном спазме удовольствия человек, и как этот человек похож на…

— Джон?

Уотсон буквально подскочил на месте, оборачиваясь на голос. Стоявший за его плечом Холмс выглядел запыхавшимся, обеспокоенным…

…но не шокированным.

Джон быстро обернулся к приоткрытой двери. За ней было темно и пусто, и только стылый свет, пробивавшийся с улицы сквозь неплотно закрытые, обветшалые шторы, освещал заброшенный номер.

— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил Холмс.

— Нет, — тихо отозвался Джон, закрывая дверь.

Именно в этот момент в мотеле погас свет и где-то далеко завыла сирена.

**4.**

«Среда. Сайлент Хилл.  
…не помню, как мы пробежали несколько пролётов. Это какое-то безумие. Такого не должно существовать. Кажется, я выронил мобильник где-то на одной из лестниц. Она шаталась, как будто за нами гналась целая толпа каких-то тварей. И, кажется, та лестница горела…»

— Где мы? — шепнул Джон, нашаривая в полумраке плечо Холмса.

— На кухне, — негромко отозвался детектив.

За только что захлопнутой ими дверью что-то скрежетало. Здание мотеля словно ходило ходуном, и звук стонов обветшалых досок в темноте казался голосами живых существ. Холмс с щелчком включил фонарик. Пятно тусклого света выхватило из мрака пыльные полки и фрагмент кухонной раковины.

— Так, — веско произнёс Холмс, передавая фонарик Уотсону. — Посмотрим, что тут у нас…

Детектив наугад выдвинул один из ящиков, удовлетворённо хмыкнул и после секундного колебания вытащил оттуда широкий филейный нож. Перехватив его поудобнее, Холмс поддел кончиком лезвия крышку одной из стоявших на столе коробок.

— Кофе, — прокомментировал он, распахивая дверцы шкафчика. — Печенье. Специи. Рис. О…

Из следующей коробки шмыгнуло что-то, похожее на тараканов. Нож в руке Холмса мелькнул в каком-то нервном движении, лязгнув по столешнице и разрезав нескольких из «тараканов» пополам. Джона передёрнуло от того, что твари издали совершенно не свойственный насекомым звук. Холмс тряхнул коробку. На стол выскользнуло несколько бумажек.

— Уже интереснее, — пробормотал детектив, поддевая ножом новую коробку. — Ага. Мука…

Холмс отложил нож и снял коробку с полки, сдвигая бумажки на край столешницы, и полез в следующий шкаф. Глаза детектива серебристо блестели в свете фонарика. Он что-то беззвучно шептал себе под нос, и Джон почему-то думал о том, насколько высока разница температур в человеческом теле, и каково будет провести пальцами по этим губам, раскрывая их шире, и каким горячим может быть этот рот, если этого странного бледного типа поставить на колени и заставить обхватить этими губами твой член, да, вот так, чтобы можно было удерживать его руками за плечи и затылок, не давая отстраниться, какие восхитительно приглушённые звуки он станет издавать от спазмов в глотке, как он начнёт задыхаться, когда ты станешь двигаться быстрее, превращая толчки в удары, как треснет кожа в уголках рта, не выдерживая напряжения, как появятся ссадины на заведённых за спину и стянутых проволокой запястьях, как он будет давиться, глотая, он же сам этого хотел, ты же видел, и он так похож на…

Джон заморгал и тряхнул головой, отгоняя бредовое видение.

— У вас руки дрожат, — отметил детектив, не поднимая взгляда. — Это немного мешает. Военная травма, Джон?

— Что-то вроде, — пробормотал Уотсон, перехватывая фонарик поудобнее. — Зачем нам мука?

— Знаете, что любая пыль, способная создать в воздухе мелкодисперсную взвесь, потенциально взрывоопасна? — вскинув взгляд на Джона, уточнил Холмс.

Словно в ответ на его слова за дверью что-то снова скрежетнуло, на этот раз неприятно близко.

— Технически, мука является горючим порошкообразным веществом. Так что я предлагаю выбить вон то окно, — ткнул пальцем куда-то в темноту Холмс, — хорошенько потрясти этот пакет и, когда то, что за нами идёт, высадит эту дверь, кинуть сюда пару спичек… Как вам такое развитие событий?

Скрежет за дверью повторился.

— Вполне приемлемо, — облизнув пересохшие губы, согласился Джон. — И куда потом?

— Предлагаю в церковь, — пожал плечами Холмс, рассеянно сдвигая бумажки на столешнице. — Довольно тривиально предполагать, что там безопаснее, но… я успел проверить. Там правда… спокойнее.

— Холмс, — тихо позвал Уотсон.

— Да?

— Вы сказали, что вы здесь чуть дольше меня. — Джон снова нервно облизнул губы. — _Насколько_ дольше?

— Неделю, — бесцветным тоном, не глядя на собеседника, проговорил детектив.

Неделю, с истерическим весельем подумал Джон. Неделю в месте, где неизвестно, что страшнее — то, что мерещится, или то, что правда существует. Без людей, без запаса провизии, с одним фонариком и рацией, настроенной на неизвестную волну. В поисках брата, о котором не хочет говорить. Как он с ума не сошёл?

Или всё-таки сошёл?..

Холмс внезапно застыл, зафиксировавшись взглядом на чём-то, словно он был механизмом и вдруг резко выключился.

— Что там? — забеспокоился Джон.

Холмс не ответил. На столе перед ним лежала помятая, выцветшая фотография мальчика лет десяти — не по возрасту серьёзного, с точно таким же, как у Холмса, разрезом глаз и курчавыми чёрными волосами. Детектив мог бы так выглядеть в детстве.

— Холмс?..

— Мой брат был здесь, — тихо ответил тот, переворачивая снимок.

Вся обратная сторона была исписана — как будто кто-то пытался ещё неумелой, нетвёрдой рукой выработать аккуратный почерк. «Меня зовут Шерлок», сначала коряво, потом всё увереннее и увереннее. _Меня зовут Шерлок._  
Меня зовут Шерлок.  
Шерлок.  
_Шшшерлок.  
Шшш…_

Неожиданно громкое шипение рации во внутреннем кармане Холмса словно выдернуло их из оцепенения. Дверь за их спинами медленно прогибалась внутрь, словно была не из дерева, а из резины. Джон помнил, как разлетаются щепками не выдерживающие напряжения доски. Ему было без разницы, что именно вминало дверь в тесную кухню. Он хотел жить и действовал согласно рефлексам.

Он начал более или менее осознавать собственные действия минут через пять, уже лёжа на мёрзлой земле снаружи. В ушах звенело от выстрелов. Стоявший рядом Холмс держал в одной руке измазанный чем-то чёрным нож, а в другой — наградной пистолет Джона, и явно что-то спрашивал, но Джон не слышал. Пахло спичками, горелой плотью и чем-то ещё. Белый порошок на рукаве Холмса, который сначала показался ему снегом, был пятном муки. Джон потряс гудящей головой, вставая на ноги и отряхиваясь, и наконец расслышал вопрос, который задавал ему детектив:

— Откуда у тебя пистолет?

**5.**

«Среда. Ад.  
Наверное, если бы этот дневник был настоящим, а не воображаемым, я бы его сжёг».

В стандартном «глоке» конструкцией было предусмотрено десять зарядов, плюс один в стволе, думал Джон Уотсон, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Три он выпустил по проваливавшейся в кухню двери. Ещё две — по какой-то среагировавшей на выстрел и свет дряни, которая раньше казалась ворохом ветоши под столом. Пятая и шестая пули были выпущены уже Холмсом, когда Джон уже высадил ставни в окне, и они оба были на улице. Пули прошили пакет с мукой. Ворох зажжённых спичек, брошенный Холмсом за спину, довершил дело. Что бы ни шло за ними, оно досталось огню.

С седьмой пулей было сложнее. Потому что она совершенно не помогла. Джон заметил движение в тумане, когда снова зашипела рация у Холмса, и выстрелил практически наугад. Он был готов поклясться, что попал. Но странная, неуклюжая фигура продолжала двигаться. Он успел выпустить восьмую пулю, когда понял, что это было бесполезно: тварь в тумане была не одна. Стоило считать чудом то, что выпущенная существом струя чего-то раскалённого и чёрного осталась на пальто Холмса, не задев лицо или руки.

Твари отстали только на подходе к кладбищу. Девятая пуля ушла на то, чтобы сбить с ног одно из существ, загородившее дорогу. Рация захлёбывалась шипением.

Здание лютеранской церкви терялось в тумане почти полностью. Скинувший пальто Холмс стучал зубами на холоде и нервно смеялся, констатируя, что в Сайлент Хилле никогда не встаёт солнце. Они сбили замок на задней двери последними двумя пулями и влетели внутрь.

— Не похоже на церковь, — отдышавшись и мысленно пересчитав потраченные пули, пробормотал Джон.

— А это и не церковь, — каким-то странно спокойным голосом ответил Холмс, включая фонарик и освещая коридор, в котором они оказались. — Кажется, когда мы бежали через кладбище, мы свернули южнее, чем надо…

Свет фонарика выхватил из темноты зарешеченную дверь, конторский стол и пару гнутых стульев. На одной из стен висела пыльная схема плана эвакуации. Изо всей надписи на плане можно было разобрать только слово «роща». Джон развернул карту.

— «Санаторий «Кедровая роща», — щурясь в темноте, прочёл доктор.

— Лечебница, — рассеянно поправил его Холмс, останавливая луч фонарика около зарешеченной двери.

На бледной зелени стены был смазанный отпечаток — будто кто-то приложил к светлой поверхности выпачканную сажей ладонь. Холмс подошёл ближе, присел на корточки и приложил свою ладонь рядом. Отпечаток был почти вполовину меньше. Детектив опустился на пол, устало прислоняясь спиной к стене, и закрыл глаза. 

Фонарик в его руке мигнул.

— Я так устал, — бесцветным тоном сказал Холмс.

Джон покосился на дверь клиники, на отпечаток ладони. Вздохнул. И сел рядом.

— Думаете, мы сможем здесь переждать… то, что снаружи? — тихо спросил он.

Холмс усмехнулся.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Ну так, может, стоит попытаться перебраться в церковь?..

Джон было дёрнулся, чтобы встать, но Холмс удержал его за рукав.

— Джон, — шепнул он.

— Да?

— Мне страшно. 

Лицо Холмса ничего не выражало. Он и до этого временами казался периодически отключавшимся механизмом, но настолько резкого перехода к полной, абсолютной апатии Джон у него ещё не видел. Он как-то странно произносил слова, как будто хотел сказать что-то совсем другое. Как-то слишком выражено проявлял беззащитность. Тянул к себе, иррационально оставляя возможность отстраниться.

— Останься здесь, со мной…

Фонарик снова мигнул, откатываясь в сторону. Джон склонился над Холмсом, опираясь на руки, осторожно раскрывая его рот языком. Целовать настолько безвольные губы было немного непривычно. Холмс не пытался оттолкнуть или возразить. Он только пристально смотрел на Джона — как-то неестественно спокойно, словно что-то вспоминал или просчитывал. Он без возражений дал снять с него вымокший в тумане тонкий пиджак. Он не издал ни звука, когда Джон раздвинул его ноги и прижался к его промежности.

Он понятия не имел, как это заводило.

Джон лёг сверху, приподнимая детектива за ягодицы и инстинктивно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, придвигаясь плотнее. Даже сквозь ткань одежды он чувствовал исходившее от Холмса тепло. Джон провёл языком по шее мужчины, ниже, к небрежно застёгнутому воротнику рубашки, перехватил ноги детектива под колени, чуть меняя позицию. Если сейчас ослабить ремень на брюках детектива, не сильно, ровно настолько, чтобы брюки можно было спустить, чтобы расстегнуть собственные джинсы и упереться уже влажной головкой члена не в ткань, а в плоть, чтобы он просил тебя, просил, он же сам этого хотел, ты же видел, что он хочет, и он тогда будет так похож на…

Джон невольно вздрогнул от накативших образов. Сначала ему показалось, что эта дрожь передалась детективу, но потом он понял: Холмс просто начал…

…смеяться?..

Он не сразу понял, откуда появилось секундное ощущение жжения от какого-то прикосновения к шее. С потолка на них из непонятно откуда взявшейся, абсолютно бездонной темноты сыпался ещё тлевший, отсвечивавший алым пепел. Джон видел, как распадаются половицы, обнажая дырявые конструкции из металла и бетона, подсвеченные снизу тусклым красным. Как будто где-то там, глубоко внизу, что-то горело, медленно, но упорно пожирая весь город изнутри…

Джон попытался встать и отпрянуть, но Холмс неожиданно удержал его, перехватив за руки, сжав коленями с боков.

«…останься здесь, со мной».

— Куда ты меня привёл, — чётко и без всякой вопросительной интонации сказал Джон, подминая Холмса под себя и перехватывая его за горло. Детектив поперхнулся и вцепился в пальцы Джона. — Куда ты меня затащил, долбанный укурок.

Холмса трясло от истерического хохота даже в таком захвате.

— Ты, грязная сучка, — дрожащим от гнева голосом говорил Джон, стискивая руки на шее мужчины. — Если ты сейчас же меня отсюда не выведешь, ты уже никогда. Ни-ко-гда. Не найдёшь никакого брата.

— Конечно, не найду, — сипло рассмеялся мужчина.

Рука Джона дрогнула: по мускулам глотки Холмса словно прошла волна спазма.

— …потому что Шерлок умер, когда ему было девять, — хрипло шепнул Холмс, уже не пытаясь отцепить от горла пальцы доктора. Его глаза темнели и меняли разрез. — И всю неделю, которую я шатаюсь по этому туману, я выгляжу так, как мог бы выглядеть он, если бы дожил до сегодняшнего дня. Каждый день. Каждый. Божий. День. Как будто это меня нет, а не его…

Линия скул стала ниже, нос заострился, волосы чуть посветлели. Джон разжал руки и отшатнулся. Мужчина, лежавший на ржавом, усыпанном тлеющим пеплом полу и хватавший ртом воздух, совершенно не был похож на того, встреченного у аптеки.

— Уже не так возбуждаю? — приподнявшись на локте, прохрипел он.

— Ты… что ты…

— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, — оскалился мужчина, с тяжелой медлительностью пытаясь встать. Его всё ещё душили спазмы истерического хохота. — И, знаешь, Джон, раз уж ты интересуешься… Почти двадцать лет назад я оставил своего брата Шерлока в подвале. Со спичками, парой реактивов и пакетом муки… Ты видел, что бывает с взвесью муки в воздухе, да? Он думал, что это его эксперимент: он хотел посмотреть, как что взрывается. О, он любил эксперименты… Только этот эксперимент был _мой_. В шестнадцать лет я очень хотел знать, как маленький мальчик справится с взрывчатыми веществами… И опыт показал, что маленькие мальчики очень, очень быстро горят…

— Ну ты и тварь, — выдохнул Уотсон.

— Кто бы говорил, — жёстко сказал Холмс, резко оборвав смех.

Он стоял на коленях и чисто технически смотрел на Джона снизу вверх, но в момент, когда он произнёс эти слова, он словно стал выше. Джон инстинктивно сделал шаг назад.

— Я вспомнил твоё дело, доктор Уотсон, — без улыбки проговорил Холмс. — Я видел документы… по долгу службы. Удивительно, как скандал замяли и ты не пошёл под военный трибунал. Добрый доктор… и жертвы среди гражданского населения и командного состава. Сколько их было, Джон? Или на войне никто не считает?..

— Замолчи.

— Особенно хорош был файл лейтенанта Ричардсона. Ты же помнишь лейтенанта Ричардсона?..

_— Замолчи._

— А вот он тебя помнил, Джон. Думаю, до самой смерти. Сколько ему было лет? Восемнадцать? Девятнадцать? А сколько раз ты успел его изнасиловать прежде, чем он повесился?..

— ОН САМ ЭТОГО ХОТЕЛ!

Джон тяжело дышал. В горле саднило от крика. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Да, — спокойно проговорил он. — Я уже понял, что сюда никто не попадает просто так… 

Джон отступил ещё на шаг. За спиной неподвижно стоявшего на коленях Холмса из темноты лениво шагнула тварь с головой в виде пирамиды, со скрежетом подтянув за собой непропорционально огромный тесак. Майкрофт открыл глаза.

— Это не за мной, — тихо сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Это за тобой.

А ведь там, под пирамидой, у него есть лицо, думал Джон Уотсон, безропотно вставая на колени перед неспешно подходившим к нему палачом. Не может у палача быть одна только маска. Должен быть человек под ней. И он наверняка похож на…  
…лейтенанта Генри Ричардсона?  
…никогда не существовавшего Холмса?  
…непонятного человека, который сжёг своего брата?…  
…на Джона Уотсона. _Он сам этого хотел, ты же видел…_

Пирамидоголовый заставил человека раскрыть рот и вобрать в глотку его член. Резко. С хрустом разрываемых сухожилий. Со звуком выбиваемых из пазух суставов и ломаемых зубов. То, что было доктором Джоном Уотсоном, бездумно хрипело, реагируя на тупом, животном уровне, когда палач, чуть отстранившись, снова вогнал член в его рот, так, что что-то хлюпнуло, и по подбородку бывшего военного потекла кровь.

Майкрофт Холмс не смотрел. Он молча наблюдал за разгоравшимися под полом языками пламени. Он не чувствовал жара. Он ощутил странный холод, когда его щеки коснулась слишком маленькая для взрослого человека ладонь, принадлежавшая кому-то, кто подошёл совсем неслышно. Он отчего-то совершенно нелогично и абсолютно неконтролируемо заплакал от этого прикосновения — в первый раз за неделю в этом затянутом туманом аду.

Джона Уотсона к тому моменту уже не существовало, и занести это событие в дневник было некому.

{epilogue}

Машина завелась с пятой попытки, натужно гудя мотором. Аккумулятор был в порядке, бензина в баке должно было хватить до границы штата, и единственным неудобством было то, что лобовое стекло засыпало снегом. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — шептал мужчина за рулём, тыльной стороной руки смахивая с лица копоть, снег и слёзы. Дворники, скрипя, сметали снег со стекла. — Теперь у нас… у нас с тобой всё будет хорошо. Правда. Правда ведь?..

Сидевший на пассажирском месте мальчик аккуратно застегнул ремень безопасности и неумело улыбнулся.


End file.
